papyrus_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Anger of the Moon God
The Anger of the Moon God is the second episode of the animated series. Synopsis Merenre’s young brother, Ahmès, is up to no good. Papyrus and the crew band together to stop his crazy plan. Plot Semerkh was dying. He had had himself locked up inside Thoth, the moon god’s temple, also the sanctuary. Alive or dead, he has been there ever since. Aker sends a demon of Seth to the sanctuary, which then proceeds to possess Semerkh. Hapou witnesses this scene via a door peek and goes in out of curiosity. A scream is then heard afterward. The same night at the pharaoh’s encampment (far from Thebes), pharaoh and Ratoufer bid each other goodnight. An unseen man sets to assassinate the monarch, and by doing so, summons a snake talisman, which transists to an actual serpent. Pharaoh is bitten by the snake in his sleep, leaving an off-screen agonizing yell. Papyrus and his insomnia. Meanwhile, Papyrus wakes up, unable to sleep, wondering whether Théti feels the same. He suddenly notices a shadowed man and proceeds to chase after him. The man, whom he guesses as Semerkh, quickly escapes until Papyrus notices a serpent symbol engraved on Théti’s door. Papyrus wakes up Théti and sarcastically insists that she looks at the door, to which both exclaim the symbol of the god of death. Hapou is then heard gamboling and giggling around the palace. They approach him but are deterred by his sudden change in attitude. Nekhet calms him down and informs the two that he found him unconscious in the sanctuary before getting up and running off, with Nekhet fearing he has lost his mind. Papyrus insists on helping Hapou to his room and leaves him there. He then questions his presence at the sanctuary and change in attitude. Papyrus decides to go and investigate. Ahmès makes his debut. At the sanctuary, he hears a convo, unable to resist peeking in. He then sees Ahmès, who is interrupted and asks what he’s doing in the room. Papyrus looks to Semerkh in the eyes, Semerkh then hypnotizes him into forgetting what he saw. Meanwhile, far at the encampment, Nekhet suggests to Ratoufer that they carry Merenre back to Thebes, but Ratoufer states otherwise, not wanting news to spread. Back in Thebes, Papyrus gains consciousness in his room and is pestered by Ahmès guards to come to the announcement with them. At the throne room, Papyrus asks Mesimonptu where Théti is, but is insisted on listening to Ahmès instead. Ahmès, high priest of Thoth at that time, declares himself a ruler due to said "rebellions". Papyrus suggests they must warn Merenre, but Mesimonptu decides to speak with him, since Ahmès is Merenre’s brother. Papyrus proceeds to look for Théti, but Ahmès guards stand in his way and state he has "special instructions". They then shove him out of the throne room. Papyrus demands to speak with Théti but is again denied. The guards then toss him a bag of coins as a Royal favor. The guard demands the money back. Later at the market place, Papyrus mutters what he should do about his situation. The guards again show up and demand the money back from Papyrus, which he "stole". Papyrus is confused and states the bag of coins was given from them to him. They suddenly attack him, until Shepsi counterattacks one of the guards approaching behind Papyrus with a knife. He meets a hooded girl, who leads him to the top of the roof of a nearby building. He asks for her name but she hops further away. The girl then introduces herself as Tiya, the princess of robbers of Thebes, much to Papyrus’s dismay at meeting another princess. At Tiya’s home, Papyrus thanks Tiya for saving his life. Tiya, however, takes it lightly and insists that he’s a thief, commenting that he wears rich gold despite being a low-class, implying that he robbed Théti. Papyrus is annoyed and counter argues that he is not such. Tiya then makes a statement about the bag of coins on Papyrus’s hip. Realizing it’s not on him, he searches. Shepsi has swiped the money and gives it to Tiya. Papyrus, knowing he’s had enough, proceeds to leave, taking Tiya’s cloak in exchange for the money. Tiya warns Papyrus about the guards, Papyrus does likewise to her, but more bluntly. Mesimonptu confronts Ahmès. Meanwhile, Mesimonptu confronts Ahmès, and points that he has betrayed Thoth, whom Ahmès ironically exalts. Ahmès shuts him up and states that he will give him time to reconsider his rules, before walking away. Papyrus is at the market, muttering he’d be better off with his old life. He then stumbles towards Imhoutep, a beggar, who offers him a request. Papyrus says he’s satisfied and asks for any ships nearby, but turns out no ships are allowed to leave under as a rule of Ahmès. The Guards of Ahmès show up again and bother Imhoutep. Imhoutep asks to write for them but they view it as an insult and tell him to get up. He does so but they stop him and begin to deride him. Imhoutep contemptuously insults Ahmès, enraging the guards. They try to kill him. Papyrus blocks their blades with his, then Tiya joins in and defeats them, saving Papyrus and Imhoutep. Back at Tiya’s place, the two tell her what happened at their encounter with them. Papyrus then asks Tiya for help to fetch Théti via a plan involving palace entrances. Tiya denies the request, dismissing herself as princess of robbers and not the princess of crazies. But the scene cuts to her coming anyway. Papyrus’s plan. Imhoutep leads them on the best path. Papyrus climbs up the building and helps Tiya while Imhoutep distracts the guards. At the sanctuary, Papyrus and Tiya notice Ahmès and Papyrus insists on following him, to which Tiya claims he’s out of his mind. Tiya tries to stop him but Papyrus is eager, causing her to comment that he’s an odd one. Papyrus once again looks in the forbidden sanctuary and sees Semerkh and Ahmès. He suddenly remembers what he witnessed the other night. Tiya, once again, dismisses. Papyrus then urges for the to see Théti but are scared by Hapou. Papyrus asks Hapou what he saw at the sanctuary but he doesn’t remember, to which Papyrus understands. They then proceed to go to Théti, with Tiya commenting that he’s different, with Papyrus replying he makes more sense than some. They come to her door but it’s guarded. Hapou voluntarily serves as a distraction, allowing them to enter Théti’s room. Théti cries at the claim by Ahmès that her father is dead, which is a lie. Théti then asks who Tiya is and the latter introduces herself, emphasizing her royalty. Théti then jokes that Papyrus moves too fast. Papyrus insists that they get Théti out but she can’t since she has to be taken in marriage with Ahmès to make it true that he is king. She refuses but she is to have her answer given two days prior to the full moon. A guard comes in to check on Théti, Papyrus and Tiya quickly find a hiding spot. After he leaves, they come out and promise they will get her out of the trap. The two then leave, with Théti thanking Tiya for her help. Papyrus offers Imhoutep Théti's seal. Back at Tiya’s place, Papyrus offers Imhoutep a seal of Théti as evidence of truth and sends him to pharaoh. Tiya doubts he’ll make it in time and teases him about it again. But she insists that she knows of someone who might help with his plan. Aker, as usual, urges his minion to accelerate his plan to plunge Egypt. Meanwhile, at the encampment, Ratoufer concludes to Nekhet that his medicine is improving Merenre’s chance of survival but it’s not enough. Imhoutep then arrives and tells them the details. Phatatra leads them through an underground tunnel that connects to the palace. They come to the surface and meet with the same guard. Shepsi distracts him, the guard pesters him away but is then knocked out by Phatatra. This same procedure is done with approaching priests of Thoth. They substitute their attire with theirs as disguise and walk by Théti to Ahmès. Theti’s dance. Théti performs a dance for Ahmès, much to his amusement. Her illusion gradually transits to a cobra as a rejection to their marital arrangement. Semerkh uses his magic against hers and disintegrates the serpent. Semerkh then attempts to hypnotize Papyrus again but is interrupted by the return of Merenre, Imhoutep, and his advisors, condemning the agent impersonating Semerkh. Ahmès is denounced by Merenre, admitting his error. "Semerkh" switches to attack mode and calls upon Seth. But the resort is short-lived as Ratoufer fights him with the moon, Thoth’s power. The radiant light strikes Semerkh, essentially destroying him and causing the demon to flee. Merenre returns to power and has Ahmès exiled. The friends hang outside and gist about their goals and dreams, with Imhoutep desiring to be a great architect. Tiya is welcomed by Merenre, but she feels the palace isn’t the right place for her nor Shepsi. She bids them goodbye, noting Théti should take care of Papyrus, referring to him as a young prince. Characters Main *Papyrus *Théti *Tiya *Shepsi *Imhoutep *Ahmès *Seth *Aker *Semerkh Major *Merenre *Nekhet *Ahmès’s guards *Ratoufer *Hapou Minor *Phatatra Gallery EP 2.jpg semerkh.jpg EP 2 (2).jpg|Demon approaches Semerkh. hapou ep 2.jpg EP 2 (3).jpg EP 2 (4).jpg semerkh 2.jpg sanctuary.jpg encampment.jpg merenre ep 2.jpg|Merenre about to be striked. palace 2.jpg papyrus ep 2.jpg|Papyrus unable to sleep. papyrus ep 2 (2).jpg|"By Horus!" ep 2 (5).jpg papyrus et theti ep 2.jpg hapou ep 2 (2).jpg nekhet and hapou ep 2.jpg|Nekhet consoles Hapou. papyrus helps hapou.jpg hapou room.jpg ahmes ep 2.jpg|Ahmès makes his debut. papyrus hypnotize.jpg|Papyrus hypnotized. Ratoufer ep 2.jpg ratoufer ep 2 (2).jpg papyrus room.jpg ahmes ep 2 (2).jpg ahmes guards.jpg ep 2 (3).jpg|Papyrus demands to see Theti. papyrus ep 3 (3).jpg|The guards hand him a bag of money. papyrus thinking.jpg ep 2 (4).jpg|A guard demands "his money" back. ep 2 (6).jpg ep 2 (7).jpg ep 2 (8).jpg|A guard about to stab Papyrus. ep 2 (9).jpg|Shepsi attacks him. papyrus and tiya ep 2.jpg|Papyrus meets Tiya (hooded). ep 2 (11).jpg papyrus ep 2 (7).jpg|Papyrus asks for Tiya's name. Tiya 2.png|Tiya introduces herself. papyrus dismayed.jpg|Papyrus dismayed upon meeting another princess. tiya's home (ep 2).jpg tiya ep 2 (2).jpg papyrus ep 2 (8).jpg|Papyrus insists he's not a thief. Tiya ep 2 (3).jpg papyrus searches.jpg|Papyrus searches for the money. papyrus departs.jpg|Papyrus exchanges his money for her cloak. tiya and shepsi ep 2.jpg papyrus leaves.jpg Papyrus EP2.png annoyed tiya.jpg ahmes and mesimonptu.jpg mesimonptu and ahmes.jpg|Mesimonptu confronts Ahmès. ahmes ep 2 (4).jpg|Ahmès shuts up Mesimonptu. Imhoutep ep 2.jpg|Imhoutep makes his debut. papyrus ep 2 (12).jpg papyrus and imhoutep.jpg papyrus et imhoutep.jpg ahmes guards ep 2 (4).jpg ep 2 (10).png|The guard stops Imhoutep from getting up. imhoutep ep 2 (3).jpg|Imhoutep insults Ahmès. ahmes guards ep 2 (5).jpg blocked.jpg|Papyrus blocks his attacks. ep 2 (15).jpg Tiya ep 2 (5).jpg tiya assists.jpg papyrus and imhoutep ep 2.jpg tiya dismisses.jpg papyrus plan ep 2.jpg papyrus plan ep 2 (2).jpg ep 2 (16).jpg sanctuary scene 2.jpg sanctuary scene 2 (2).jpg sanctuary scene 2 (3).jpg|Papyrus remembers what he saw. hapou ep 2 (3).jpg sanctuary scene 2 (4).jpg|"He makes more sense than some." theti's room ep 2.jpg theti ep 2.jpg tiya ep 2 (6).jpg|Tiya meets Theti. theti et papyrus ep 2.jpg|"You certainly move fast." theti ep 2.png|Theti scolds a guard. tiya ep 2 (8).jpg theti's seal.jpg|Papyrus offers Imhoutep a seal. tiya teases papyrus.jpg|Tiya teases Papyrus. imhoutep at encampment.jpg|Imhoutep at the encampment. ep 2 (14).jpg phatatra leads.jpg ahmes on throne.jpg|Ahmès demands for Theti. tiya and phatatra.jpg priests of thoth.jpg shepsi ep 2.jpg knocked out priests.jpg pharaoh ahmes.jpg theti dance.jpg ahmes amused.jpg|Ahmès is amused. theti dance 2.jpg theti dance 3.jpg Theti dance (4).jpg Ahmes ep 2 (5).jpg Episode 2 (2).jpg|Tiya and Phatatra disclose their disguises. Merenre ep 2 (2).jpg|Merenre and Ratoufer denounce Ahmès. Ahmes defeated.jpg Semerkh destroyed.jpg|Semerkh destroyed. Ratoufer ep 2 (3).jpg Imhoutep ep 2 (5).jpg Ep 2 closing.jpg Category:Episodes